


I miss him..

by Cartoon_girl2



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled the series
Genre: Prison, Team Awesome, Varian misses Andrew, this baby needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_girl2/pseuds/Cartoon_girl2
Summary: On a trip outside corona, Eugene and varian gets arrested. And in that cell, varian admits something about his old cell-mate that he didn’t tell anyone..One-shot
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	I miss him..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot on a family trip because I was so bored
> 
> Scene from Steven universe season 3 episode 15 “alone at sea”

A few months after the battle against Zhan Tiri, Eugene decided to take Varian and go on a team awesome trip, you know, leave corona for a day or two, enjoy the place outside of it, specially when Eugene learned that Varian has never been outside of corona before.

Convincing the kid wasn’t a problem, neither was convincing his father. So they packed some stuff and went to the trip.

Unfortunately, they stumbled across an area where Eugene, or rather Flynn rider is wanted, so Eugene got arrested and so did Varian, and they were brought up to a cell.

“Trust me, I’ve left the criminal life long time ago!” Said Eugene, trying to reason with the guard that was closing the cell on him and varian. “if you’d just call corona-” but the guard just ignored him and closed the cell on them and walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned” Eugene frowned and turned to his little friend “But, hey! It’s not that bad if you- varian?” The formal thief stoped once he saw his friend, varian looked scared, he was setting on the stone floor, hugging his knees.

Eugene’s face softened and he sat next to the other part of team awesome.

“Kid, are you okay?” He asked softly. Varian was silent for a second before answering.

“Yes, I just..” the alchemist sighed “I never thought I’d be in a place like this again..”

Eugene’s face fell, he had totally forgot that varian went to prison. Not only that, but spent a _whole year_ in there. Varian looked up and stared at the window that showed the sunset. “I’ve already wasted a whole year of my life in there, and I don’t want to waste another second..” he said “honestly, I probably would’ve gotten _insane_ if it weren’t for-” he stopped, as if saying the name would hurt him.

Eugene was in a war with himself to decide if he should ask or not. in the end, he decided to ask. If varian had problems he’s keeping secret, then this is the time to take them out.

“If it weren’t for _who?_ ” He asked.

The alchemist was silent again before he answered.

“Andrew”

Eugene’s face fell with the name, varian never talked about Andrew, _never_. And to be honest, he never talks about prison at all, but can you blame him?

The former thief didn’t know how to respond, who he just stayed silent.

A couple of minutes had passed silent before Eugene sighed. “I’m so sorry” he apologized “this whole thing is my fault.” That caught varian’s attention, why was Eugene apologizing? He was about to say something but Eugene continued. “I just wanted you to have fun, but everything is a mess” he sighed “I shouldn’t have made you come on this trip.”

Varian sighed, he sat normally instead of curling on himself like he did sense they were thrown here.

“It’s _my_ fault,” he said “I’m the one to blame..”

That surprised Eugene, why on earth was Varian saying that? 

“That’s not true” The captain of the guards tried, but Varian had already gone to his dark place.

“I really tried to enjoy it out there, but in here, I can’t stop thinking about _him_ ” said the young alchemist. “How he manipulated me, pretended to care about me. how hard I fought to not fall to his tricks, but in the end, I was fully under his control..” He said with pain in his voice.

“But, it’s not like that anymore” said Eugene “you don’t have to be with Andrew” he tried to assure him. But what he got for a response made his blood froze.

“That’s not it.. _I miss him.._ ”

That made Eugene jump to his feet and stand quickly as his blood froze “What?!”

The teen held his head, as if the words hurt him “W-we were together for _so_ long!”

“But, he’s _terrible_!”

Varian quickly got to his feet and held a hand to his chest “ _I’m_ terrible!” he shouted back to Eugene. “I did terrible things! I kidnapped the queen, I-I stole the sundrop flower! Wrong! Tell me I’m _wrong_!”

With that, tears started to run down the alchemist’s face as he curled to himself once again on the stone floor of the cell.

Eugene was shocked. He didn’t expect varian to react like that, it really hurt him to see his friend cry like that..

“Hey, hey.. varian, it’s okay, buddy” he said softly, trying to calm down the teen in front of him. Eugene took varian’s hands in his, assuring him that he was there, that he’s not going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

“It’s not..” whispered varian.

“It is” argued Eugene, “look, you did some bad things, I’m not gonna deny that. But you did it from a place of hate, you felt _betrayed_... you _were_ betrayed.” The former thief started feeling guilty. “All you wanted to do was save the only person left in your life, save your family. Sure, there was other ways to do that, but.. you only saw one, and I don’t blame you that you weren’t able to see the other ways. Your anger and rage blinded you from seeing them.”

With that, varian looked up a little, meeting the man’s eyes. “But.. what about Andrew? I’m not suppose to miss him! ...I don’t _want_ to miss him..” he said softly, sadness visible in his voice.

“That’s okay too,” Eugene sighed “sometimes.. rapunzel misses gothel”

“What..?”

“She was the only person she had known for the first _eighteen years_ of her _life_ , I guess it’s usual that she misses her.” He turned to varian, “and its okay that you miss Andrew, too. He was the only one you had down there..” Eugene took his hands again.

With the feeling of hands taking his, varian looked up a little, eyes wide, he quickly shook his hands always from Eugene and pushed him away.

“W-Why don’t you h-hate me..?”

Eugene eyes widened at that, and his heart broke at how much hurt there was in that voice, but a second later, he returned to his soft gaze. “Varian.. I would _never_ hate you” he said quietly, assuring the alchemist in front of him. He held his hands again, and this time, varian didn’t try to escape his grip.

“You were just a scared kid who wanted nothing but to save his father.”

“But-!”

“No but’s.”

Eugene cut him in. Though he was happy to hear the kid speaking, he didn’t want him to say bad things about himself. Not anymore. Eugene quickly pulled him into his arms and into a tight hug, varian didn’t expect that, but he didn’t try to pull away. Instead, he felt tears started to form in his eyes.

“It’s okay, really..” tried Eugene, varian wanted to say that it’s not, but decided to hear him out, first.

“It’s okay that you miss him, no one can blame you for that” he said softly, rubbing circles in the teen’s back. “You had no-one but him for, like, a whole year.” The former thief explained “even if you know it was fake, you still need it, you still need support. But you have _us_ now, and we will give you all the support you need, and never let anything bad happen to you ever again.”

With that, the alchemist broke, he started crying into the older man’s shoulder, mumbling apologies.

“I’m sorry.. I’m s-so sorry, I’m sorry..”

“I know..”

They stayed like this for a while until Eugene heard the sobs stop, and the shaking of the form in his embrace stopped as well. He assumed that varian fell a sleep, so he moved him slowly and shifted him into his arms, then got up and put him on one of the two cots of the cell. It wasn’t that comfortable, but it was the best they got.

He went and lie down on the other cot, closed his eyes and hoped that they’d be out of here by the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve loved to see something like this in the series, but cuz it’s a “kIdS sHoW” they couldn’t do that. Honestly I’m thinking of making a rewrite of season three (only the episodes with varian it in) and make varian the way he SHOULD’VE been. Traumatized.
> 
> (Scene from Steven universe season 3 episode 15 “alone at sea”)


End file.
